A Small Error
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet wants to spend time with Tarika after returning from a tiring mission. But Tarika is irritated and also behaving very weird. A confused Abhijeet, a frustrated Tarika and a small error. An Abhirika two shots.
1. chapter 1

_**A small Error**_

 _ **Chaptet one**_

Tarika came out from bathroom, totally frustrated. She threw the towel on bed and sat down on other side of the bed away from Abhijeet. Abhijeet, who was reading a magazine half lying on bed shifted his attention towards her.

"Tumne bhiga towel bed pe rakha! Wo! Meri toh jan le leti tuum agar aisa karta toh."

Tarika looked at him, angrily. Abhijeet concentrated on his magazine again. She's not in a good mood tonight. Tarika stood up and placed the towel on it's rightful place. She moved towards the dressing table and started applying her night moisture cream on her hands and legs. Abhijeet watched her in awe.

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Mana kia tha na maine tumhe ane se." Tarika asked, annoyed.

"oh.. haan.." coming from his dreamland he asked, "kya.. kya keh rahi thi tum?"

Tarika turned to face him.

"Yaha ku ai? Mana kia tha na. Mera mood bilkul nahi hai. Tum ja sakte ho."

"Thik hai mood nahi hai. Mujhe laga tum upset ho kisi baat se. Aise chiri chiri rehti ho... isliye bus a gaya. I thought to make you feel better."

Tarika moved towards him and sat beside him, facing him.

"Koi badmashi nahi thik hai?"

"Thik hai baba. Mujhe pata hai tum mood mei nahi ho. But tum etna irritated ku ho? Sab thik hai na?"

"Aisi koi bat nahi hai. Thik hai sab."

Abhijeet showing the tube in her hand asked,

"May I help?"

"Nahi.. ho gaya."

She again went to dressing table.

Tarika started moving things on the dressing table, one after the other.

"Kaha Gayein... Yahi toh rakhein the."

Abhijeet decided against saying anything. He pretended to be busy reading the magazine.

Tarika now started frantically removing things from the table and kept them on the floor.

Abhijeet was confused with her behaviour.

"Abhi toh utarein the... Kaha Gayein... Iss Ghar mein sab kho jaata hai - kuch apni jagah pe Nahi rehta." Tarika complained, "I'm sure yahi rakhein the meine."

She looked around the entire room, irritated. Her eyes rested on the magazine Abhijeet was reading.

She swiftly moved towards him and grabbed the magazine from his hands.

"Aur tum - aadhi cheezein toh tumhe galat jagah pe rakhte ho. Ye bedroom koi jagah hai magazine padhne Ka?"

"Nahi mein toh.."

"Nahi tum toh bas padh rahe the... Aur padhne ke baad yahi Kahi chhodke chale jaate," she muttered as she walked to the living room.

Abhijeet followed her.

After keeping the magazine in the stand, she bumped into him.

"uff... Ye Kutto ki tarah tum mujhe follow kyu Kar rahe ho harr jagah?"

" _Kutta Kaha_!" Abhijeet thought.

To make it worse, he could imagine Daya - laughing hysterically at the situation.

"Arrey magar tum dhoondh kya rahi ho?"

"Tumse matlab?"

"Arrey ... Mein aapki madat Kar dunga dhoondhne mein." He asked, sweetly.

"Toh khud hi Soch lo ki kya dhoondh rahi Hu mein."

"Ye Kaha fass Gaya!" He thought again.

"M-m-mujhe kaise pata Hoga?" He asked.

Tarika kept both her index fingers on either ears.

"itna Bhi Nahi notice Kar sakte tum. Earrings dhoondh rahi Hu"

"Kal subah dhoondh lena."

"Nahi I want them now." Tarika said, stubbornly.

Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Raat ko earrings pehen'ne ki kya zaroorat hai? Aap kahein toh kuch aur Bhi utar- *aah woooh*"

Abhijeet winced in pain as she stamped his foot.

"Bola tha na irritate mat Karna."

"Ahuu.. toh marke samjhane ki kya jarurat thi.. damn!"

Tarika left for her room without paying attention to him.

She again searched the whole room.

"Kya kar rahi ho yaar." Abhijeet asked entering into the room

Tarika didn't answer. Abhijeet held her by her shoulders and made her to sit on bed.

"Tum yaha beitho.. chupchap. Earrings mai mai dhun deta hu. Okay?"

"Nahi milenge tumhe.. mujhe hi nahii mil rahe."

"Don't underestimate the power of senior Inspector Abhijeet."

Tarika rolled her eyes. Abhijeet smiled.

He searched her drawers first.

"Nahi hai waha.. dekha maine."

"Ab mai dekhta hu.. yahi pe rakhti ho tum apne jewelries na."

"Nahi hai.."

"Ye kya hai?" showing her a pair of earrings, "Yahi dhun rahi thi na?"

Tarika marched towards him and snatched that away.

'Tumhi ne rakkha hoga... mai earrings is drwer mei nahi is drawer mei rakhti hu."

"kamal hai, ab dhun diya to bhi bhaeal rahi ho?"

"Tumhi ne galat jagah pe rakah hai toh tumhi dhunni ge na.."

"Tumne pi rakhi ha kya?"

"Bakwas band karo or hato yaha se."

She pushed him aside.

"Ab rakh ku rahi ho? peheno na."

"mood chala gaya mera ab"

"Ye pagla gai hai. 100%." Abhijeet thought.

"Jake so jao."

"Tum khuturfutur karogi room mei light jalake toh nind keisey aigi!"

"Guest room mei jake sone ko bol rahi hu."

"Mai ku guest room mei sou! etna bara bed hai yaha pe!"

" Phirse shuru ho gai!"

"Arey nahi.. dhett.. huya kya hai tumhe? Etni chir chir ku rahi ho?" he asked in tough voice.

"Tumse matlab!"

"Phir eki baat."

"Tumhe nahi pata mai ku irritate rehti hu iswaqt?"

"Ku? Ajeeb hai yaar. Ab toh tumhare period bhi khatam ho gaya hoga.. phir bhi chirchir kar rahi ho."

"Abhitak start nahi huye."

"Kya! Par its like one week from your date!"

"wahi toh! Ab mujhe is liye bohot jayada irritation ho raha hai.. Arrggghhh..."

"Oh God! Tum larkia bhi na! Yaar ab late ho raha hai toh etna drama kar rahi hoo... pata nahi pregnant hogi toh kya karogi! Tumhara ye mood- * He stopped, thinking, "Damn! Is she pregnant."

"Pehle kyu Nahi bataya tumme!" He asked.

"kaisi baqwas baatein Kar rahe ho tum? Bada Aaya mood Acha Karne!"

"Nausea hota hai tumhe aaj kal? Fatigue?"

"Jatana kya Chahte ho tum!"

Without paying heed to her words Abhijeet opened the calendar in his phone and started calculating something.

"ye... Protection Bhi 100 percent Nahi hota na?"

Tarika, pointing to the leg she had stamped asked,

"Ab dard toh Nahi ho Raha tumhe?"

"Nahi toh... Kyun?"

Tarika gave him a fake smile and stamped his leg again.

"aah..." He held his leg, "kya Kar rahi ho?"

"Jyaada zor se maar Diya?"

"Aur Nahi toh?"

"Bahot Acha kiya."

She patted her own shoulder and said,

"Good job Tarika!"

"Itne saalo mein itne mood swings Nahi dekhein... Ye toh pregnant hi hai!" He thought

"Ab mujhe ghur kya rahe ho! Kitchen mein jaakar kuch banake lao... Bhook lagi hai mujhe."

"Hunger cravings Bhi hai!"

"kya Kaha?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Nahi wo... Puch Raha tha.. kya khaogi?"

"Kuch Bhi."

"Pasta?"

"Nahi not pasta"

"Umm... Noodles?"

"Nahi na! Something sweet."

"Mithai lau?"

"Itna Bhi sweet Nahi."

"Kheer Bana du?"

"Nahi... Not milky!"

"Ughhhh... Toh kya Karu? Pehle bolti ho kuch Bhi... Lekin kuch bolta Hu toh Nahi...! "

"Iss se Acha guest room mein so hi jaata mein." Abbijeet thought.

"Tum rehne doh." said Tarika.

"Arrey magar.."

Tarika threw a cushion at him.

"Isse le jao aur so jao."

"Isse kyu lekar jau?"

"Kyuki mujhe Nahi dekhne ye."

"Arrey cushion ne kya Kiya?"

"Abhijeet tum thodi Der chup Nahi reh sakte? Kabse dimang khaa rahe ho Mera!"

"Mein dimang khaa Raha Hu?" He thought, "Ulta Chor kotwal ko daante!"

"Jao na.."

"Thik hai.. " he stood up.

"Ja rahe ho?"

"Tumhi ne toh kaha.".

"Kaha or ja rahe ho!"

"Toh kya karu tumhi batao!"

"Ab gussa bhi kar rahe ho?"

"Gussa kaha kar raha hu!"

"Toh kya kar rahe ho?"

"Argghh.. tumhe bhuk lagi hai na.. mai noodles lake deta hu."

"Nahi.. kuch spicy khane ka man kar raha hai ab."

"Tasty salt lake du?"

"Aise ku bol rahe ho!"

"Ketna paka rahi ho tum mujhee!"

"Paka rahi hu! toh jao.. niklo yaha se."

Abhijeet made her sat to bed and he kneeled down infront of her.

"Relax. Take a deep breathe."

Tarika relaxed a bit.

"Sorry.. wo pata nahi.."

"Its okay. Mai noodles bana ke lataa hu.. spicy. Hmm?"

"Bhuk nahi hai. Rehne do."

"Toh mai so jau?"

"Sone toh nahi ai the tum."

"Tumhare sath time spend karne aya tha."

"Toh karo na."

"Tumhara mood thik nahi hai na.. phir kabhi batey kar lenge."

"Tumhara mission keisa tha? Ye bhi nahi pucha mainee."

"Thik tha. or koi bat nahi. I can understand your situation."

"Tum chahe jo bhi ho mujhe bara acha handlle kar letee ho."

"Ab thik ho na.. feeling better?"

Tarika nodded.

"Good."

He stood up. Tarika too stood up and wrapped her arms around him, from behind.

"Thanks. Yahi so jjao."

"Nahi.. tumhara kyaa hai.. bich rat mei utha ke phirse satogi.."

"Toh phirse nana lena."

Abhijeet turned to face her. He saw mischievous grin on her face.

"Ye toh ab bohot ache mood mei hai!" he thought.

"Kya hua, aise ku dekh rahe ho? Mission mei miss nahi kia tumne mujhe?" she asked going close to him.

"Umm.. hum apko miss kiye bina reh sakte hai kya!"

"Toh phir itne dur kyon vage ja rahe ho?"

"Hum apse dur vaage ja rahe hai? Thodi der pehle tumne hi toh kaha na jane ko."

Tarika left him.

"Toh phir abhi tak yaha kyon... jayo na."

Abhi thought, _"Aj ye mujhe pagal banaker hi chodegi."_

"yaar Tarika.. tum thik se bolo tum chahti kya ho... ek bar kehti ho jayo.. toh dusri baar puchti ho kyon ja rahe ho!"

"Mere jo marji wo bolungi.. Tumhara jo maan kare wo tum karo. Mujhe abhi sona hai."

Saying so Tarika went & lied down on bed.

Abhijeet thought, " _yaha rahu ya guest room jayu? isne bola jo maan kare wo karo. Matlab agr guest room mei galti se bhi gaya toh kahegi main iske sath nahi rehna chahta. Nahi.. nahi.. main yehi rehta hoon."_

Tarika looked at him who was engrossed in thinking with a confused look on his face. She giggled seeing him like this. She was having funteasing him. After a while Abhijeet looked at her and she pretended as if she doesn't know what's happening around her.

Abhijeet also went towards her bed and lied down beside her. He maintained distance as he didn't want her to shout at him again.

Tarika looked at him and he gave her a pasted smile.

"So jayo tum.. main hoon na.. yaha."

"Toh itna dur kyon ho?"

"wo..wo tum agr phir se."

"Main phir se kya!"

"Nahi kuch nahi."

Abhi went close her and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Ab thik hai?"

Tarika smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek.

"You look cute when you are confused."

"Matlab tum meri le rahe the thodi der pehle."

"Hee he he.."

"Tarika!"

"Accha sorry na.. ab so jayo."

Abhi kissed her on forehead.

They slept peacefully entangling their arms with each other.

At morning when Abhijeet woke up he didn't find Tarika in bed. The room was clean not a mess it was the previous night. Abhijeer chuckled.

"Sayad madam ka mood thik ho gaya."

With the best hope he left bed and also arranged that properly not wanting to take any risk before leaving for bathroom.

He got freshed and came to downstairs.

"Uth gai tum? Abhi mai jahi rahi thi tumhe bolane. Ao breakfast ready hai."

"Tum thik ho? He asked sitting on chair.

"Mujhe kya hoga?"

"Nahi.. wo kal rat.."

"Wo toh bas aisehi. It's a girls' typical problem. Tumhe nahi samajh aiga till you go through this."

Abhi gave a small smile and started eating.

"Tum bhi khao." Abhi said to her.

"Nahi.. wo maine thore pehle juice piya tha.. but ulti ho gai.. ab man nahi hai. Bad mei kar lungi. Tum khao na."

"Kya? Ulti bhi ho rahi hai tumhe!" He asked, standing up from the chair.

"Etna ku react kar rahe ho! Ho jata hai kabhi kabhi.. kuch dino se meri tabiyat thori thik nahi ha."

"Doctor ke pass chalte hai na."

"Ku? etni bhii koi problem nahi hai.. thik hu mai. Or tum please ye khatam karo... mai ready hokar ati hu lab ke liye."

Tarika was confused with his behaviour but didn't say anything. She left to get ready.

When she returned Abhijeet was done with his breakfaat and also he had cleaned the table.

"Arey wah.. tumne clean bhi kar diya. Thanks."

"Welcome. Tarika..."

"huh?" she asked wearing her watch.

"Aj mera half day hai. Lunch ke bad se free hu."

"Haan.. mission se ai ho... pata hai mujhe. Bus report karne jana hai na DCP ko."

"Haan. Tum half day le sakti ho?"

"Mai ku? Sham ko milte hai na. Or aj mai apna mood thik rakhne ki koshiah karungi. Pakka." She smiled.

"Nahi.. wo bat nahi hai. Ham doctor ke pass chalenge na."

"Ku? Tumhe kuch hua hai kyya!"

"Mujhe nahi yaar! Tumhe."

"Mujhe kya huaa? Abhijeet, maine kaha na yesab normal hai."

"Matlab tum janti ho ki tum.."

"Keisei batey kar rahe ho? mai thik huu ya nahi mujhe pata nahi hoga!"

Abhi thought, "ye janti hai ye pregnant hai! mujhe bataya tak nahi! Oh God! she wants the baby!"

"Ab mein kaise batau usse ki hum itni badi responsibility ke liye abhi tayyar Nahi hai!"

"Tarika baby.."

Tarika's eyes widened. Did he just call her baby?

Omygod! He did just call her baby... She couldn't believe her ears.

Tarika blushed.

"Tum kabse ye sab.."

"Mein kab se ye sab Matlab? Mein Nahi toh aur kaun kahega tumse ye?"

This was another shocker for Tarika. Was this the senior inspector Abhijeet she knew?

"Baby... baby ek bahot badi responsibility hai." said Abhijeet.

"Kya!"

Abhijeet thought, "Yaar... Gussa ho gayi kya? Mujhe shayad thode araam se baith Kar baat Karni Chahiye thi - ab kya Karu?"

"Tum abhi baby matlab bache ki baat Kar rahe the?"

"H-h-haan."

"Kabhi Bhi kuch Bhi shuru Kar dete ho tum."

"G-g-gussa mat Karo - Tum toh shaam tak mood Acha rakhne waali thi na?"

"Sab Sirf Tumhari wajah se hai."

She didn't want to tell him what misunderstanding had actually taken place. It would be embarrassing. Besides... No name could replace "Tarika *ji*"

Abhijeet thought again, "Haan haan... Baby Bhi toh sirf mere hi karan hai."

"Ye Baar Baar where are you zoning off to? Kabhi baby toh Kabhi doctor!" asked Tarika.

"Tarika Lekin bacha!"

"Phir se bacha! Dekho mein keh rahi Hu ki bache ke baare mein koi baqwas Nahi sun'na mujhe."

Abhijeet thought, "Damn... Lagta hai she really wants to keep the baby. Baat Bhi Karne ko tayyar Nahi hai."

"Phirse kis Soch mein pad Gaye?"

"N... Nahi kuch Nahi."

"Jo sochna hai Apne cabin mein baithke araam se sochna. Abhi chalo warna mein late ho jaungi aur sir mujhe daatenge."

"Aur agar waisa Kuch hua toh tum mujhe Zinda Nahi chhodogi." He muttered.

"Kuch Kaha?" She frowned.

"Keh Raha tha ki jaldi chaltein Hain."

Her features eased on hearing this.

Abhijeet thought, "phew! Baal Baal bachein."

They left Tarika's house. Abhijeet parked his car outside his house as he had to get ready for bureau.

"Mai bas 10 minute mei aya. Tum anader aogi ya yahi pe wait karogi?" he asked but then thought, "damn! kahi phirse galat kuch keh diya kya!"

"Nahi mai yahi rukti hu.. tum jao. I don't want you to see when you are changing dress."

"Living room mei beithogi... ek minute.. why don't you say you can't resist." he smirked.

"Ab jaoge ya mai khud chali jau lab?"

"ja raha hu!" He smirked and got out of the car

Tarika blushed hard.

When Abhijeet came out of his house, ready for bureau he saw Tarika carrying a small baby in her arms.

"Abhijeet, dekho na ketna cute baby hai. Hai na!"

she showed him the baby. She kissed the baby's cheek.

"arey Abhijeet, tum wapas kab ai? Tabhi bolu Tarika ku dikh rahi hai yaha. Weisey toh two weekks tak dikhi bhi nahi ek bar." said baby's grandmother.

Tarika blushed.

"Wo bas kal louta hu."

"Ab shadi bhi kar lo... tumhare bacho ko bhi khilalu marne se pehle."

" ky.. kya!" Tarika exclaimed.

"Arey nahi Aunty, ap toh janti hai.. mera kam.. ye shadi wadi.. mujhe.." he looked at Tarika's upset face and kept quite.

Tarika smiled trying to make him feel better.

"Abhijeet, lo na ise god meii.. ketna cute hai dekho." said Tarika.

"mai! nahi nahi.. ketna delicate hai ye! what if he breaks!"

Both the lady laughed out.

Tarika gave the baby to his grandmother and Abhirika got into the car

"Kitna zyaada pyaara tha baby."

"Tumhe itne zyaada Pasand Hain babies?'

"Tumhe Nahi Pasand ? mujhe toh laga ki tumhe bache bahot Pasand Hain."

Abhijeet thought, "Acha mauka hai Abhijeet - chauka maar le. Abhi baat karle baby ke baare mein."

"Pasand hai na... I mean... Dusro ke babies - Matlab tum... Tum samajh rahi ho na?"

Tarika chuckled.

"Tum toh aise nervous ho rahe ho Jaise ki meine tumhe baby deliver Karne ko bol diya."

"Waise Tarika... Meine suna hai ki delivery mein bahot pain Hota hai."

"Suna hai se kya Matlab... Hota hai pain."

"Tumhe darr Nahi Lagta? "

"Mujhe kyu darr lagega?" She then thought that he was asking about her medical school - whether she felt scared seeing deliveries. "Aur waise to be moms ko darr bhi Nahi Lagta - because happiness awaits them after some pain"

"Happiness toh theek hai... But responsibilities too."

"Haan wo toh hai... Lekin responsibilities se bhaagna Nahi Chahiye.'

"Par ek baby ki responsibility koi choti baat Nahi hai... Soch samajh Kar leni Chahiye.'

"Haan ye baat toh hai... Abhijeet ek baat batao -"

Abhijeet thought, "finally ! Samajh gayi... Ab mujhse Bhi puchegi ki mein kya Chahta hu."

"Tumhe aaj bacho ke baare mein baat Karne mein Bada interest aa Raha hai?" said Tarika.

'Wo toh aayega hi na... I mean... Tum..."

" Mein?"

'Haan Tumhari condition..."

"Meri condition? Oh God Abhijeet! Kahi tum ye toh Nahi Soch rahe ki mein pregnant Hu?"

"Matlab tumhe Nahi pata ki tum pregnant ho?"

"Ulte seedhe hi khayal aatein Hain tumhare dimang mein."

"symptoms toh saare Hain."

She thought about it - vomitting, fatigue, cravings, mood swings, NO PERIODS!

But then she brushed it off... She couldn't be pregnant.

"Tum na Mere dimang mein aise Ulte seedhe khayal mat daalo... Aur khud ke dimang se Bhi Nikal do."

"matlab tum abhitak confirm nahi ho?"

"confirm nahi ho ka kya mattlab! Mai preganant nahi hu."

"Acha! tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki barrier method's failure rate is high. Kaha tha na?"

"Haan.. kaha tha.. but Abhijeet.. we usually don't make love when I am ovulating.. you know to be safe. Toh keisey!"

"Haan par aisa bhi toh nahi hai na ki we never make love without protection. We do Tarika."

"During safe periods." Tarika emphasized her point.

"Phir tumhi toh kehti ho kii safe periods are not safe always."

"Tum mujhe pregnant manwakehi choroge!"

Abhijeet parked his car outside Bureau.

"Nahi.. mai tooh bas careful rehna chahta hu. Doctors ke pass chalte hai."

Tarika bite her nails.

Abhi holding her hand to prevent her biting, said, "uff mat karo."

Tarika removed her hands.

"Bohot kam hai lab mei aj.. nahi ho paiga."

"Acha thik hai. then kal chalenge. But be careful okay."

Tarika smiled.

"Tumhe baby nahi chahiye na? asked Tarika sadly.

"Tarika.. "

"I can understand."

"The decision will be ours.. together. Hmm? Don't stressed."

Tarika nodded.

"Tum jao, mai car park karke ata hu."

Tarika went to lab and Abhijeet to bureau.

 **|||||AN|||||-** **AN: Uff, finally finished. Editing is a hell of a work. We hope you all have enjoyed tgis one. Anything you want to read on Abhirika tell us. We will try to fulfill.**

 **We are extremely sorry for that purvi thing. We actually didn't say it seriously but we xan understand thar had hurt you. We apology. Sach mei, dil se. We never knew we would react like this. we hope you will forget this and love us like other writers over here.**

 **And definitely that was not a popularity stand.**

 **Btw, review 'cause we love them. Second chapter is redy, just waiting for your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A small Error**

 **Chapter two**

In lab Tarika was really very tensed all day. Abhijeet didn't call her once and he didn't answer her calls too.

"Half day hai.. ek bar milne bhi nahi aya or nahi phone utha raha hai! huh.."

"Kya hua? Subha se paresan lag rahi ho?" asked Dr Salunke.

"Nahi sir bas aisehi.."

"Abhijeet ko toh mai bureu mei thikk thak dekh Aya."

"Abhijeet!"

"haan.. mission se aya hai.. mujhe laga usi ko lekar paresan ho. Mili nahi usse!"

"Aisi bat nahi hai sir. Usse bat hui meri. Wo bas mujhe thora weakness feel ho raha hai."

"Jake rest karlo... lunch kia?"

"Ji sir."

"Toh rest le lo. or jayada kharap lage toh ghar chali jao."

"Nahi sir.. its okay. etnsa sab aap keisey akele karoge. Mai rest kar lungii thora toh thikk ho jaungi."

Tarika went to Abhijeet's cabin

"Tarika...!"

"Phone kyu Nahi utha rahe the tum?"

He picked up his phone and checked. There were many missed calls from her.

"Sorry wo... Silent pe tha."

"Silent pe tha ! Pareshan ho?"

"Nahi Tarika - aisa kuch Nahi hai... Tum baitho na -"

"Pregnancy waali baat ko lekar pareshan ho na?"

Abhijeet averted his gaze from her and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry -"

"Nahi Tarika - Tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho? Tumne koi galati thodi na ki hai -"

Suddenly Tarika's head started spinning. Abhijeet saw this and held her.

"Theek ho tum?"

"Haan wo...achanak se chakkar aa Gayein the."

"Chalo mein tumhe doctor ke paas lekar jaata Hu."

"Nahi... Doctor Nahi Abhijeet... Please... "

"Theek hai... Pehle Ghar chaltein hai - phir dekhenge kya Karna hai."

"Lab mein bahot kaam hai Abhijeet - meine break liya tha thodi Der Ka... Mujhe wapas jaana Hoga."

"Nahi... Tum lab Nahi jaogi."

"par sir akele -"

"Tarika mein Nahi Chahta ki tumhe ya humare baby ko kuch ho."

"Tum toh baby Nahi Chahte na?"

"Mein din Bhar yahi Soch Raha tha - agar tum Chaho toh we can keep the baby Tarika..."

"Nahi Abhijeet - I mean..."

"Mein Soch samajh Kar bol Raha Hu -"

Tarika nodded.

"But we're not sure yet."

"Haan - result chahe Jo Bhi ho - tumhe Darne ki zaroorat Nahi hai... Okay? I'm with you."

" Mein sir ko call karke bolti Hu ki Ghar jaa rahi Hu."

"That's my girl."

Tarika and Abhijeet left the Cid premises. On their way, they bought the pregnancy self testing kit.

 ***Tarika's home***

Abhijeet made her drink glasses of water one after the other.

After a while, she ran into the washroom.

"Kitna time lagaogi?" Abhijeet asked, knocking the door.

"Bas 2 minute."

Abhijeet paced back and forth in the room. He was just as tense.

"Tarika! "

"Aa rahi Hu na."

She opened the door

"Kya hua - dikhao -"

Tarika hung her head low.

"kuch bologi?"

"Mujhse... Mujhse Nahi Hoga Abhijeet. "

"Tarika test toh Karna padega na! aise late Karne se tension sirf badegi... Aur meine Kaha na ki tum Jo Bhi decide karogi... I'll be with you."

Tarika moved out of the washroom and crashed into the sofa, exhausted.

Abhijeet followed.

"ab bolo bhi kuch!"

Tarika Showed him the kit.

Abhi looked.

"ye.. ye toh negative hai! hush.." he breathed deeply.

Tarika stood up.

" ketna tension karwa diya tunne!"

"maine!"

"or nahi toh kya? Tunne dala ye pregnancy ka bat mere dimag mei! maine toh soccha bhi nahi tha."

"Mai toh bus.. ab pata chal gaya na.. toh thik hi hai.. mat karo tension."

"Or jo subha se etna tension kia uska kya?"

"or mai kal rat se jo tension mei hu uska kyaa!"

"rat se kuu? Don't tell me yee bakwas khayal tumhe kal rat ko hi aya!"

"toh! Period miss kia.. upar se tumhara mood swing! Or kya samajhta mai!"

"Kuch or nahi.. sidha pregnant!"

"Agar hoti toh! acha hua na confirm ho gaya!"

"Arggghhhh.. " she sat down.

"Tum change karlo.. lunch kia tumne?"

"Etni tension mei lunch kaha se karu!"

"Acahaa chalo bahar chalte hai kahi.. tumhara mood bhi thik ho jaiga!"

"Tabiyat kharap hai keh ke chutti liya.. ab Tumhare sath bahar jau!"

"Haan toh kya hua?"

"mujhe rest karna hai. Bohot weakness ho raha hai! Tum jao."

"Arey! Aj mera half day hai."

"Tum rahoge toh mujhe aram karne nahi doge. GO."

"Kuch nahi karunga.. i will make lunch for you"

"Tumhare hat ke khana khane se pehle mai mar na jau!m"

"kya kahha!"

"Jo suna."

"maine tumhare liye khana bana na seekh liya.. aur tum aisa keh rahi ho?"

"Dhang ka khana banana ata toh nahi kehti."

"Aj toh main hi khana banayunga.. aur wo bhi dhang ka... dekhna tum"

"oww..senior inspector Abhijeet ka ego hurt ho gaya.. tut tu"

"koi ego wigo hurt nahi huya! Per tum mere kabiliyat per shak kr rahi ho..."

"mujhe tumhare kabiliyat per koi shak nahi. except cooking."

"Argh.. ab toh tum betho aur dekho..maine kaise khana banata hoon!"

"Haan jayo jayo.. lekin agr meri kitchen ka kuch bhi idher udher kiya toh dekhna.. main tumhe ghar se nikal dungi."

"haan haan.. dekha jayega."

Saying so Abhi left for kitchen to prepare lunch.

He kept the ingredients that he thought were needed on the gas and went to the living room. He found Tarika holding her stomach and talking to herself.

"Uterus, darling, I know you want a baby.

But you are not going to get a baby this month either... So please break your lining."

Abhijeet chuckled seeing her talk like a kid.

"haww... Tum hass rahe ho?"

"Tum baatein hi iss tarah ki karr rahi ho!"ぃ

"Huh! Tumhe thodi na pata Hoga. tumhe toh bass darana aata hai."

"Arrey magar -"

"Abhijeet Dekho na kitni moti ho gayi hu. I feel so bloated," she touched the lower part of her stomach, "Ye periods ho kyu Nahi rahe?"

Abhijeet touched his stomach, becoming self conscious.

"Apne peth se compare Karne ki sochna Bhi mat ! Tumhara peth toh waise Bhi Santa Claus ke peth ki tarah hai."

"Kya Kaha?"

She poked his protruding belly

"Santa Claus"

Abhijeet pouted.

"Seriously Abhijeet, tumhe ab gym join karna chaiye. Mai toh kehti hu mere sath hi karr lo."

"Ab tumhe gym jane ki kya jarurat!"

"Jarurat hai.. pata hai mera weight ketna bara hai?"

"ketna?"

"Pura one kg."

"Tabhi mai bolu ye dharti etni kapti ku hai!" Abhijeet joked.

"Kya!"

"Kya tumbhi Tarika. ek kg ke liye ketna drama karogi!"

"Dhere dhre or bar jaiga na! or tumhare liye one kg kuch nahi hai isliye one one karke etna bar gaya"

Abhijeet sat down on sofa, pouting. Tarika moved close to him.

"kya hua?"

"Tumne mujhe mota kaaha!"

Tarika giggled.

"Or phir has bhi rahi ho!"

"Ab bacho ke tarah harkat kon kar raha hai?" she said pulling his cheeks.

"Mai kal se gym join karrunga. Tumhe kya lagta hai mai nahi kar sakta!"

"Arey baba mai tumhe motivate kar rahi thi. Muujhe pata hai tum kar sakte ho. By the way, khane ka kya hua? Bana ya bahar see mangwa rahe ho?"

"Arey haan! Wo mai puchne aya tha salt kaha hai? Mil nahi raha hai."

"wo first row second cabinet. Mai change karke ati hu. " she left.

"aram se ana."

He left for the kitchen.

When Tarika into the kitchen after 20 minutes Abhijeet was still chopping veges.

" Lao mai madat kar deti hu."

"Nahi.. tum aram kaar lo."

"lao do mujhe," she snatched the knife from him, " lunch tum dinner ke waqt serve karoge kya? etna slow!"

"Abhi expert nahi bana hu na."

"Koi jarurat bhi nahi hai. Tumhe chai, soup, maggi, pasta yesab banana ataa hai na! kafi hai.y"

"par.."

"Kya par? Mere hat ka khana acha nahi lagta tumhe?"

"Lagta hai naa.. par kabhi kabhi.."

"Mai huu na! Jab taak mai hu mai cook karkungi. Thik hai! Jab nahi rahungi uski bat alag hai."

"Kaha jaogi!"

Tarika started cutting the veges.

"Hamesha tumhare sath thori na rahungi!"

"Kya matlab hai tumhara!"

"Sayad kabhi jana pare.."

Abhijeet held her arm and pulled her in his arms. she bumped on his chest

"jana paree mattlab? Ku jana paregga? Mai tumhare konsi jarurat puri nahi kartaa batao? Khana bhi bananna sikha hai na maine?"

"Abhijeet Relax.'

"pehle batao.. tumne aisi bat ku kii? Tumhe pata hai na is bat se mujhe sakt nafart hai. Baby chahiye tumhe? abhi bahar bhi baby ki bat kar rahi thi.. bolo"

Tarika pushed him away.

" Abhijeet! Ku etna react kar rahee ho! Mai toh bas leh rahi thi ki.. kabhi mujhe out of city jana parta ha.. kabhi tumhe. bus.. or tum!"

"oh accha.. toh tum iss jane ki baat kar rahe the.. mujhe laga."

"tumhe laga?"

"choro kuch nahi."

Tarika placed her hand on her left cheek.

"I can't leave you Abhijeet ever." Then in low tone she said "unless you say so."

Abhi held her hand with his.

"I can't either."

He kissed her palm.

"I'm selfish when it comes to you!"

They shared a warm hug.

"Ab jayo..aur mujhe khana banane do."

"Main at least madad kar deta hoon."

"accha thik hai."

After a while:

"Uff ye rice ab tak bann kyu Nahi Raha." Tarika became frustrated.

Abhijeet thought, " Lo ! Phirse shuru Gayein iske mood swings."

Tarika walked to and fro in the kitchen.

"Kitna waqt lag Raha hai."

"Ek...ek kaam karte Hain - hum log jakar sofa pe baith jaatein Hain... Baate waate karte hai - tab tak bann Jayega. "

"Mujhe Nahi Karni koi baat... Bhook se marri jaa rahi Hu - aur tumhe baato ki padi hai?"

"Nahi mein toh bas.."

"Sab Tumhari galati hai" She punched his arm.

"ouch! Uff Yaar Tarika - Kitna violent behave Kar rahi ho."

"Acha - galati tum Karo aur ungli mujhe pe uthe."

"Ab meine kya Kiya hai?"

"Agar mujhe pehle hi khaana banane Diya hota toh abhi tak khaana ready hota."

"Toh ek kaam karte hai."

Tarika rolled her eyes.

"Ab kya?" she asked.

"Bahar se mangwa lete hai na."

"seriously Abhijeet? Thodi Der pehle hi toh humne decide Kiya tha ki humhe weight lose Karna hai - aur ab tumhe bahar ke khaane ki soojh rahi hai! "

Abhijeet thought "Yaar kuch Bhi bolta Hu toh gussa Karti hai. Iss se Acha muh pe taala hi laga Lu."

He smirked suddenly as an idea struck him.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Weight loss... hmm... Toh work out Karein?" Abhijeet moved his face close to her till their noses were almost touching.

" Abhijeet kya Kar rahe ho?"

"I've heard kissing burns calories."

Tarika blushed and looked away from him.

And then suddenly her blushing face turned into an angry one.

"hatto Yaha se."

"ab kya ho Gaya?"

"Subah se tum mujhe pregnant Karwane ki koshish mein lagey hue ho."

" Kya! "

"aur Nahi toh ! Abhi periods Nahi hue Hain... Means it's not safe now."

"Yaar meine bio 10th standard ke baad chhod Di thi."

"Bio ke Saath Saath akal Bhi chhod Di thi kya?"

"Kya kya kya... Kya Bola Tumne? Dekho Tarika ... Tum - tum abhi burey mood mein ho iska ye matlab Nahi ki kuch Bhi bolti raho."

Abhijeet thought, " _Aur waise Bhi meine toh bas kissing ki baat ki thi Yaar."_

"mujhe periods Nahi ho rahe - ye tumhe kuch Bhi lag Raha hai?"

"meine... Meine aisa kab Bola Yaar? "

"tum rehne doh."

Abhijeet thought _"ab kya Karu? Chocolate Nahi de Sakta - bolegi ki mota Karna Chahta Hu. Kiss Nahi Kar Sakta - bolegi ki pregnant Karna Chahta Hu. Baatein Bhi Nahi Kar Sakta - bolegi ki dimang khaa Raha Hu. Karu toh kya Karu?_

"Tarika tum bolo kya Karu ... Jo bologi wo Karunga"

"kuch Bhi?"

"Jaan Bhi hazir hai Malika."

"game khelna hai."

" Game! "

"Abhi toh keh rahe the ki Jaan Bhi hazir hai. "

"Haan... Haan... Zaroor... Bolo Kaisa game?"

"simple hai"

"Aur senior inspector Abhijeet ready hai."

"jab mein ek colour bolungi toh tumhe kitchen ke left taraf bhaagna hai aur jab mein fruit bolungi toh kitchen ke right side... Aur Saath mein tumhara *work out* Bhi ho Jayega."

"okay."

"Yellow." Tarika said.

He ran to the left side of the room

"Watermelon."

He ran to the right side.

"Orange."

" ye kya tha." Anhijeet complained and Tarika giggled, "Ye Kaisa game hai... Mujhe Nahi khelna." said Abhijeet.

"Tumhe aur khila Bhi Kaun Raha hai - you lost already."

Abhijeet pouted.

"Rice bana ki nahi!" Abhijeet askef.

"Nahi na"

"Chalo ab bahar beith te hai. Yaha garmi bhi hai."

"Tum jao. Mai yahi thik hu."

"Toh phir mai bhi yahi thik hu."

Tarika rolled her eyes and went to serve the dishes on dining. Abhijeet kept staring outside the window.

"Kaha khoi ho?" Tarika asked.

"pata hai, is bar mission mei na bohot barish ho rahi thi ekdin.."

"haan.. last Tuesday ko na?"

"Hmm.. "

"Toh?"

Abhijeet looked at her.

"Toh kuch nahi.. bus tummhari bohot yaad a rahii thi."

Tarika wasn't expecting this answer.

"Wo.. "

She knew she made him weak. He was probably going through a hard time. She could say this by sensing the depth of his voice.

"I was locked. Pakra gaya tha. Guilt feel ho raha tha ki mission complete nahi kar paunga..." he said, sadly, "Or phir ye bhi dar tha ki kuch ho gaya toh.. tumhe, Daya.. ko dekhe bina.." He smiled, "jane do."

Tarika moved close to him.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Arey sorry ku! Ye toh normal hai. Isliye mai kkabhi mission ke details nahi batata.."

"Tum.. mere mana karrne pe bhi kal milne ai mujhse ghar pe.. mai etna irritate thi... tumhe thik se welcome bhi nahi kar pai. I.. m..."

"Arey!" he cupping her face, "tumhe dekh ke hi mai acha feel karne laga... sachi! jab bureau mei mile tab hi... wo toh mai bas tumse thora romance karne le liye aya tha.." he pouted, "par tum toh..."

Tarika hit his arm playfully.

"It's always a soothe to come back to you," he said looking deep into her eyes, "and I want to come back again and again."

Tarika hugged him "You have to."

"Always madam," Abhijeet hugged her back.

"Ab iraada kya hai?" Tarika asked.

He hugged her even tighter.

"Aap ke saath waqt bitane Ka." And then whispered in an inaudible tone, "aur Zindagi Bhi."

"Abhijeet... Ab mat bolna ki guilt feel ho Raha tha."

"wo... mein..."

"We are all very proud of you... And we will always be proud. Mein Nahi chahti ki duty ke time tumhe aisa kuch lagey... Aur wo Bhi meri wajah se." She pouted.

"Meine kab Kaha ki sirf Tumhari wajah se... Daya, acp sir, Salunkhe sir, Shreya , Pankaj -"

Abhijeet stopped, giggling, when she hit his chest.

"Acha ye batao... Baarish humesha tumhe meri Yaad dilati hai kya?" Tarika asked.

Abhijeet saw the naughtiness in her eyes and smirked.

"Haan..."

"wo kyun?"

"kyuki baarish romantic hota hai na."

"Aur wo kaise?"

" Bata du?"

Tarika nodded.

"Pakka bata du...?"

Tarika nodded again.

"Mein toh dikhana Chahta tha." Abhijeet winked.

"Toh mein bata deti Hu."

She traced his lips with her finger.

Tarika said, imitating Abhijeet, "Baarish mein tumhare geele geele honth... Damp hair... " She moved close to him and kissed his cheek.

"Ye tumhare mood ko achanak kya ho Gaya? Raat ke andhere mein Suraj kaise Nikal Aaya? "

Tarika smiled. Her mood hadn't changed. She did this just to cheer him up. And she felt good doing it.

"Pasand Nahi Aaya? "

"Tumhara harr roop mujhe Pasand hai."

She kissed his other cheek quickly

"Toh mein wapas thodi Der pehle waali mood mein chali jau? "

"Nahiiiiii.."

"hehehe... Tum kitne cute ho."

"Aur tum badmaash Hoti jaa rahi ho."

"Sangat Ka Asar hai."

"Haan... Salunkhe ki sangat Ka Asar hai."

Tarika rolled her eyes and then smiled, shaking her head disapprovingly.

The rice got ready.

"chalo lunch karte hai!"

"uske bad?" Abhijeet asked, naughtily.

"uske bad... hmm, batey..."

"Batey!"

"Toh?"

" Hum.. tum ek kamre mei band ho..."

"stop it Abhi."

" yaar Tarika please na."

"No means no."

"Thik hai.. yaad rakhna meri bhi bari aigi"

"Huh! mai tumhe seduce karungi or tum na kahoge? Sapno mei bhi aisa nhi ho sakta."

"Is bar hoga.. dekhna tum."

"Ab bohot din baki hai uske liye... philal lunch karei?"

"Haan.. chalo.. tumhe toh bus khane ke hi pari hai."

Tarika smiled and turned to leave but Abhi held her hand and pulled her near him.

He looked into her eyes.

" I waited for this too long."

"What?" Tarika asked, confused.

"This..."

He kissed her lips with all the love he had been burring inside him whole two weeks. Tarika smiled kissing him back. The lunch was forgotten for a while.

 **A/N : Thank you all readers for your constant support. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **Send us your love through reviews.**

 **Eagerly awaiting to know what you think ;)**


End file.
